Road to Digivolution
by LivingInMyOwnFantasy
Summary: Digidestined from each season join together. Kinda AU. The digital world is full of strange monsters. Some of them are friends. Some are enemies. But throw in normal kids from the human world and everything goes sideways. The digidestined have to help their digimon grow stronger and help the digital world.
1. Entrance into the Digital World

**HEY PEOPLE. This is my first story. I hope you like it. Please review but please do not flame. I am only going to se ALL ENGLISH NAMES. Thats for the characters and the digimon. Thanks.**

Time to Digivolve

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" screamed T.K. He was alone and falling. Or was he floating. He didn't know; all he knew is that his brother Matt was nowhere to be found. He had no idea where he was. Seconds ago he was at camp where snow started to fall. He saw a bight light and the next thing he knew he was being sucked in by it. He was scared, lonely, and about to cry when he finally saw land. And that answered his question he was _falling_ and _fast_. He looked to his left and saw a girl. It was a girl that he has seen at the camp. He knew that he had to protect her. He had only seconds to brace for impact. The girl was an arms length away, so he knew he had to take a risk and protect her.

* * *

"What is this?" Davis asked as he looked at the device in his hand. He looked back at the computer screen and saw that the light that was red a second ago was now green. _I wonder what that means? Oh well I got to go home. _He turned, and the device faced the computer. In a flash of light, Davis was off to the digital world.

* * *

"That's enough Terriermon. Don't absorb his data, ok," Henry said. Henry loved Terriermon and didn't want him to become power crazed. He hated when Terriermon digivolved so he hated when he absorbed another digimon's data. The digital field started to spread all around Henry and Terriermon. "Another one? That's so weird. They never come so close to each other. Why are they doing it now?" said Takato and Guilmon tensed next to him. The digital field started to fade, but when it left, Henry, Takato and their digimon were not longer there.

* * *

"Are you ready for your destiny, Koji Minamoto" the phone asked him. He thought it over a moment. He finally pressed _YES. _The phone replied, "Then take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka station." He asked the owner of the florist shop he was in for the time and she said it was 5:30. Starting to leave the florist asked if he wanted the flowers he had ordered. "Can you hold them for me until I get back?" He inquired the florist and he caught her nod as he ran out the door. He ran to the train and got on as the door was closing a brunnette boy leaped through the door, exhausted. He didn't talk to him throughtout the train ride. As the train stopped, he got another message saying to take the elevator down. The boy said "Hey you too. Cool my name's Takuya. And yours is?"

"Koji." Koji said coldly. He heard the boy huff and half chuckled to himself. The two started to make their way to the elevator. Once in the elevator kept going down and down and down, past the last floor. They emerged in a _huge_ room full of _trains_! Once again a message came, this time telling him to choose one. _I guess I'll choose the....blue one. _Koji took off, with Takuya on his heels. They hopped on to the train and it took off.

* * *

Keenan Crier watched as the sky turned a bright blue, brighter blue then he ever saw in the digital world. _That's strange? Why is it that BRIGHT? Oh well it doesn't mean anything, does it? _As if to answer his question, he saw a body fall out of the sky. Then he heard the sound of a Trailmon and looked towards his right, towards the village. Saw a worm Trailmon pulling in with a passenger, two _HUMAN _passenger.

" Keenan, Keenan, Keenan. Look, look. Look at the digital haze!" yelled Keenan's trusty digimon Falcomon. And he was telling the truth; there _was _a digital field slearing with two _HUMANS__._

_"_Me hate humans. Me will destroy. You will help me, right Falcomon" Keenan asked

* * *

"_Humans!!! _I can't belive it more humans" the blond haired Tomas said to his digimon, Gaomon

"Sir I think we should check it out, sir." the dog-like digimon with boxing gloves said.

"Ok Gaomon, lets go." Tomas charged his D.N.A-digimon Natural Ability-and digivloved Gaomon into Gaogamon, a wolf like digimon, and jumped on his back.

"Lets go Gaogamon!"

"Yes sir!"


	2. The cute Angels

**Hey people, it's me again. I really hope you like this story. Please review. And I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but I want to personally thank KeikoTakishita for inspiring me to write this story (Big round of applause to her.) Well here is the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: D4RKwR173R5 does not own Digimon or make any money from this story. The only thing that he owns is the plot and his mind (thats a little bit iffy too)**

**"..."-dialogue  
**_word-_**thoughts  
_word: _word_-_empathises**

* * *

T.K. screamed as he fell with the girl. Just then he realized he didn't even know the girl's name. He might die for a girl who he just saw, he hasn't even introduced himself to her. He made a vow that if he made it out of this mess, he would get to know this girl. He loved the feeling that filled him up right then. _Hope, that's what it is! I like hope. Well I hope that I make it through this mess because this girl's kinda cute._ Right then he began to glow orange. Something flew out and grabbed T.K. and the unknown girl. T.K. saw them land and fainted from shock. When he awoke, he found that he was in a cave. He looked around and he saw that he was _alone_.

He was still groggy but jumped up to go find the missing girl. What he didn't expect though was how dizzy he still was. He fell almost as quickly as he stood. _What do I do? I have no idea what to do._ Tears started to form in his eyes as he thought over his situation. _I'm lost, I'm lost the girl I was supposed to be protecting, and I'm all by myself. Why me, huh? WHY ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

"WHY ME?!?!?!?!?!?!? Why me,why me,why me, why me?" T.K. cried out loud.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying? Please stop crying. Please. You're going to make me cry." said an unknown voice. It took T.K. a second that the voice wasn't in his head and that _someone_ was talking to _him._

"W-w-w-who a-a-a-are y-y-y-y-you, huh? Who's there?" T.K. questioned hesitantly, stuttering at first. He looked through bleary eyes and saw what he thought was a _CAT!!!_He wiped the tears away a looked again, but whatever was there was gone. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him. He turned around and came face-to-face with the cat he saw before. A white cat with a purple striped tail with a ring before a purple bushy end. Instead of front paws, the cat had yellow-green gloves with two red stripes on each side. He screamed out of shock.

"Pipe down, would ya? You're going to make me go deaf." the cat snapped at T.K. He stopped his screaming right away saying "You're not the voice i heard before. Who are you?"

" I'm Gatomon. And you are?" Gatomon asked.

"I'm T.K. You haven't seen a girl around here have you? 'Bout the same height as me , brown hair, wearing a yellow dress and pink pants."

" Oh you mean Kari? She went out with Tokomon to find some fish and fire wood." Gatomon said wit ha grin

"But I just heard her speaking to me asking me not to cry."

"She said that and left. I told her I'd take care of you." Gatomon reassured T.K.

"Oh, ok. Ummm.....Gatomon, what exactly are you? 'Cause I **know **cats don't talk."

" I'm a digimon, short for digital monster. I protect the digidestined of light. That degidestined is my master." Gatomon explained. "I've been waiting a long time for that person to arrive. Now she's finally here. I'm so happy."

"**WAIT**, you said _**she**_. You mean you're Kari's digimon? Then do _I _have a digimon?"

"Yes _you _do. You're the digidestined of hope. Tokomon is you're digimon."

"**REALLY!!!! YAY!!!!**"Just then Kari and Tokomon walked in the cave T.K. and Gatomon were in. "Hey you stopped crying. That's good. Now who's hungery. I caught a fish for each of us." Kari showed the four fish she caught. Gatomon and Tokomon said that they would start the fire and told Kari and T.K. to sit and talk. T.K. introduced himself to Kari and they sat and talked. They talked about their brothers, about their digimon, and about their lives. T.K. told Kari that his parents were split and that he live with his mom and his brother lived with his dad. Kari told T.K. that she lived with her brother and her mom and dad. They talked until diner was done. They all ate and T.K. talked a little with Tokomon but soon grew tired: Kari did too. They all said good night and Kari and T.K. fell asleep right next to each other.

T.K.'s last thought was_: I like Kari. She's smart and kinda cute._

Kari's last thought was:_'I like T.K. He's funny and kind cute._


	3. The cave of Courage

**Hello again people. Thanks for reading my story and I want to give a special thank-you to Starnet for being my first reviewer!! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: D4RKWR173R5 does not own Digimon and will not make a profit form this story.**

* * *

"Woah, what just happened?" questioned Davis. He looked around and found himself in a forest. "Hey, where did the school go?" He started freaking out. _Where an I? What am I supposed to do? _"Whats that? Ahhhhhhhhh." A group Tsunomon hopped by Davis and he was gawking at them. Right then he heard a sound. The a red dot started to blink on the screen on device in his hand. _Well I got nothing better to do so I'll go check out what this is._ He started to walk the way the blinking dot. He walked for about ten minutes through the forest until he reached a cave.

"Well might as well keep on going. No sense stopping now." He continued through the mouth of the cave. The only thing he saw was darkness. _Man, I really wish i had a flashlight to see where I'm goin---_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" His thoughts were interupted by him_**FALLING**__!!!_ He tumbled through the darkness until he hit a very _**hard**_, very _**rocky**_cave floor. Luckily he wasn't hurt _too _badly. He got up, groaning, and dusted himself off and found his digivice and started to walk again towards the beeping dot. He walked, and walked, and walked, and walked until he felt like his legs were going to fall off. Then he literally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. A bright red-orange light. He suddenly found new strength and started to run.

He entered a room and saw a egg with a flame design on it. The egg had a grey-steel horn protruding out of it. Directly underneath the horn wa sthe symbol of courage. Davis approached to egg carefully, feeling as if he was being watched. He went to touch the egg and a mysterious voice boomed somewhere above Davis.

"_**He who lifts the Digiegg of Courage and possesses a Digivice will be deemed the Digidestinted of Courage. He who lifts the Digiegg will be rewarded a digimon and be one of the chosen children to save the Digital World."**_

Davis was shocked stunned. It took his brain an _**extra **_second to process what he just learned. It took his brain about three seconds to process _**antything**_ but add shock to the equation and he was standing still for almost a minute. When he finally understood what he was just told, he move to grab the egg. He touched the egg and felt a surge of energy course through his body. The energy was like fire, painful leaving a burning feeling in his body. He was unable to move his entire body. _Aha is this what bring in a wildfire is like. Man I can't can't this much longer. _Once he felt like he was going to die of spontaneously combustion, he was finally able to move again. His arms shot up and he fell flat on his back. The cave shook and he thought that the cave was going to cave-in.

Once the shaking stopped, another light illuminated the now dimmed room. The source of the light was a hole that apparently was underneath the digiegg. Out of the light came Davis' digimon, Veemon.

* * *

**Ok people I want to give you a little spolier. So if you dont want to know, don't read this part.**

**I will be making my own OC digimon. I know you can kill me if you don't like it. Ok please Read and Review. Thanks ^.^**


	4. Déjà Vu

**OK short one this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, this would be in the show not on this site**

_

* * *

_

_So this is the digital world. It seems so...REAL. I never thought **data **could resemble something so **earth-like.**Takato on the other hand was not suprised at all. He looked like he was **expecting** the digital world to look like a shadow of the human world._"Aren't you suprised? It looks so earth-like, doesn't it." Henry ask.

"Yeah I know but I feel as if I've been here before. You know like the feeling people get sometimes. It's called dera something, I think."

"You me _déjà vu?_" Henry offered. _Wow he really isn't the bright crayon in the box, is he? Oh well looks like we are stuck together. Not that I hate him or anything, but it will be very hard to work with him. _Henry looked to the sky and saw the skys were filling with dark clouds. _It rains in the digital world. Will this world cease to amaze me._

Takato saw a purple and for no particular reason he dove to the ground away from the light. He felt likwe he needed to do that.

"What gives?" Henry asked as the two of them got up.

"We need to go. Now. Henry RUN." Takato got out before a bolt of lightening hit not ten feet in front of them. Henry took the hint and ran like his life depended on it, _**because he though it did!!!**_ While they ran the lightening was actually _**following them.**_

"Follow me. I know were I'm going." yelled Takato

" **HOW!!!**" Henry screamed.

"Just trust me."

"OK I hope your right."

"Me too."Takato said under his breath.

They ran for so long that they thought that their legs were going to fall off. They found a cave they could stop at and dove into in as fast as they could. We decide to wait out the storm. So while they were waiting, Henry took notice that it was oddly _**quiet.**_ He looked around and for the first time he noticed what it was. " **WHERE ARE TERRIERMON AND GUILMON?!?!?!?"**

* * *

OK if you review I'll let you verbally assault me. Go for it. I DARE YOU


	5. Fighters

**Ok I know I'm super late but a lot is going on and I have writers block on top of it. :( sorry but I'll be updating as the thoughts come to me. Bad chapter. Sorry again but needed to get these two over with. Next couple chapters, everyone will meet. Then things get interesting. :). Again I'll update asap.**

* * *

"Which way Gaomon?" Tomas asked. He wasw completely lost in the digital world.

"Just keep following the path in front of you sir. This should lead us to the Trailmon station." said the loyal digimon.

* * *

"Are you sue this is the right way Keenan? I think it's the other way." Falcomon asked.

"Me sure. Me know my way around digital world. Me will lead you to Trailmon station." Keenan assured Falcomon

* * *

"Gaomon I think we found someone. Look ahead." Tomas said in a whisper.

"Sir there's digimon up ahead.

"OK Gaomon digivolve."

**DNA CHARGE! GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO.............GAOGAMON**

* * *

"Get ready Keenan, another digimon is coming" Falcomon warned.

"OK Falcomon digivolve."

**FALCOMON DIGIVLOVE TO.........PECKMON**

"ATTACK" was heard from both sides. The two digimon collided midair and everything went down hill from there. The two champion level Digimon went at each other with out mercy. Gaogamon used it's razor wind and Peckmon used it's kuni wing. THe two attacks seemed super carged and when they collided it showd. The collision light up the sky. The light was wso bright it blinded the two digidesined.

* * *

**Ok p.s. I'm starting a new Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic and I need a title for it. Vague idea of the plot: Aang wakes up from a nightmare that he thinks is a sign of a new emeny. The Darkness and The Light are at war. The world will either be shrouwded in darkness or be puitifed by the light. Either way, the world will be destoried unless Aang and the gang can stop them. Ok I need your ideas for a title so please Read Review and Give your ideas. THANX!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. First Digivoultion

**Ok people be happy. this chapter took me three days to write but i think it is worth it. Long chapter here so enjoy . And yes I did change the title si it would fit into the plot more.**

* * *

" Well I think we should go now. We have stayed here long enough." T.K. said as they sat around. They had been there for four days already and he wanted to see the digital world. "Anyway I want to wsee if there are other humans."

"Other humans, like our brothers. Ok we leave tomorrow." Kari said with enthusam. The four of them decided to spend the day gathering supplies. Patamon and T.K. were to go and get as much fire wood as they could fit in his backpack in case they need it. They were also going to look for berries or fruit. Gatomon and Kari were going to go catch as many fish as possible so they had food everyday. Once they decided on that the all agreed to meet back in the cave by nightfall. If on group didn't show after a half hour the other group will go and find them. Once everything was agreed on, Kari and T.K. got ready to head out. It took them aout ten minutes finish. The two groupsw walked out together. The skies were filling with dark rain clouds.

"We better hurry and get the fish before the rain scares them all away." Kari said to Gatomon. They started to run towards the lake, left of the cave.

"Wait Kari!" T.K. yelled after a couple of seconds, runing to chatch up to them. _It's now of never I guess, _T.K. thought. The girls stopped and Kari turned around. He caught up with them and hesitated. After a moment, he stepped right up to Kari and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." He whispered in her ear and ran off back to Patamon. His face was a bright red when he reach Patamon, but the digimon stayed quiet not wanting to embarrass his partner any more.

* * *

Kari and Gatomon have been out for almost an hour. They had caught a decent amout of fish. But Kari's mind wasn't on the fish. She had lost three because she was in a trance like state.

"What's up Kari? Your acting really weird. You let three fish go. You can talk to me Kari. I'm your digimon and your friend." Gatomon asked worried. She really cared for Kari and she wanted to help her. Kari was woken out of her trance by the sound of Gatomon's voice.

"Well umm.....I....I kinda......I LIKE T.K.!!!" she yelled to get that out of her system. But by yelling she made Gatomon jump ten feet in the air." And when he kissed me....it was so unexpected....and I can't get over it....I don't know what it ment...whether it was just a good luck kiss or if he likes me." Kari said drifting back into thught more and more with each pharse. But unfortunatly her thought process was broken by Gatomon yelling, "Look Kari it's a big one!!"

* * *

Patamon and T.K. were picking up sticks for almost an hour now. The two haven't spoken the entire time. T.K, was still embarassed about what he did and Patamon didn't want to make him anymore uncomfortable. But the slience was killing Patamon, so he decided to finally break it.

"So umm what happened back there T.K."

T.K. took his time thinking about what to say. He took so long Patamon thought he wasn't going to answer. But finally T.K. mumbled something. "What did you say I didn't hear that?"

"I...I kinda....I like Kari. A lot. And I needed to take a chance and try to tell her. But I froze. So I...kissed her." T.K.'s face got redder and redder as he spoke. Patamon didn't know what to say so he just started picking up sticks again. For a couple of seconds T.K. just stood still, then slowly he started to pick up more sticks. Once his backpack was filled with as many sticks as it could hold they went in search of some berries or fruits. They looked all over the forest and just as they were about to give up, they found the one tree full of fruits. They approched the tree and saw they were apples.

"MEAT APPLES!!!!!!!! WE ARE SAVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Patamon screamed as he flew over to the tree. T.K. had to run to keep up with the little digimon. When they reached the tree's trunk, T.K. collasped.

"What are meat apples?" T.K. asked

"They are apples that taste like different types of meat. You cook them over a fire or else they are raw. Then they are horrible. Quick take some sticks out of you pack. We have to get some of these meat apples. I'll get them down by using my bubble blast." Patamon instruced. They set to work and worked quickly. It took them about an hour to get all the apples down and surprising they all fit in the pack with almost all the stickes they got. They only lost about 1/8 of the sticks they collected. But as they finished, they both heard the sound of bug wings beating in the air. Patamon's face went into complete shock and that worried T.K. and he prepaided for the worse.

* * *

Kari and Gatomonhad a hard time trying to reel in the fish on the hook. It kept dragging them closer and closer to the water, like it was going deeper and deeper into the lake.

"Lets just let it go Kari, I don't think we are going to get this one. Just let go of the pole."

"No Gatomon we will get this one if it kills us."

"OK but that is a real possiblity here in the digital world." Gatomon's words struck a cord in Kari. She never thought of it like that. She always used that saying in the real world without thought. She was so shocked she let go of the fishing pole. Gatomon followed suite. But as they let go the fish stopped desending and started its ascent. Unknown to Gatomon and Kari though, the fish wasn't a fish but a Seadramon. And it was angry. It wanted revenge for being hooked and it was going to get it. Meanwhile on the surface, Gatomon was worrying about Kari again. Kari just stood there frozen.

"Kari-"Gatomon started but was interupted by Seadramon bursting through the surface of the water. The sound and force of the water crashingall aroung them woke Kari up from her trance.

"Ahhhh!!! Gaomon what is that?"

"That is Seadramon a champion level aquatic digimon. Don't worry I' get him for you." With that Gatomon pounced at Seadramon. Using her **Lightening Paw **and her **Neko Kick **she fought Seadramon hard. Dodging his **Ice Blast** was hard but eventually Gatomon managed to lay one final hit on him and sent him under.

"I think we should grab out fish and leave." Kari said quietly.

"And leave all the fish the Seadramon washed up for us!" Gatomon yelled. Only then did Kari notice that there was at least a hundred fish around them. So they decided to quickly grab the fish and _then _head back to the cave.

* * *

The noise was soon followed by the sight of a insect. "Kuwagamon." Patamon stated, "It is champion level insect digimon. I'll try to keep it at bay."w Patamon was using his **Boom Bubble **and his **Slamming Attack** to attack the digimon. Unexpecting the attacks, Patamon caught Kuwagamon by surprise. Patamon did not show mercy, did not let up his attacks. Patamon actually managed to defeat Kuwagamon, or so he thought. As Patamon let his guard down, a strange red light hit Kuwagamon.

**KUWAGAMON DIGIVOLVE TO........................OKUWAMON. **When the light dissapated, Kuwagamon had digivolved to Okuwamon. "I am Okuwamon, the ultimate level of Kuwagamon. With my **Double Scissor Claw **and my **Bettle Horn Attack,** I will take my revenge on you." At that, Okuwamon slamed into Patamon. Before Patamon could get his footing, Okuwamon had him in a vice-grip using his pinsers. He was squeezing him so hard he was becomeing data again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed T.K. Then T.K. started to glow orange again. _I want to help Patamon._ With that thought, an orange light flew from T.K.'s backpack. He looked at the strap and saw the light was eminating from the strange divice he got. Then Patamon started to glow orange.

**PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...........................ANGEMON.** Angemon broke out of Okuwamon's grip. His hand started to glow orange.

"**Hand of Fate."** Angemon yelled and attacked Okuwamon. The insect digimon started to dematerilize and turn into an egg. The egg proceded to float into the air and dissapear. But T.K. didn't notice the egg. He was too busy looking at the angle digimon before him.

"Who are you and where is Patamon?" T.K. questioned.

"I am Angemon, the champion level of Patamon. You made Patamon digivolve into me. Thank you T.K." Angemon stated.

"Cool you're an angle. Can you fly? Maybe you could fly us back to the cave." T.K. said. To answer Angemon grabbed T.K. and started to fly back to the cave.

* * *

**OK. Longest chapter I have ever written. Writing for T.K. and Kari is easy for some reason though. Anyway all the moves I used are real move according to Digimon wiki. That website was the most helpful thing ever.**


	7. A Fork in the Road

**Hey people. soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I haven't been on for like forever and I'm starting to lose focus of where I want to take this :( I really wanted to make this chapter longer but I lost track of what I was going to do.**

* * *

"I say we go this way, Veemon. The the trail leads this way looks more used. That means more people used this one."

"No we are going this way Davish. That way holds more danger. Trust me."

Davis and Veemon found themselves at a fork in the road and, of course, they were aruging adout which way to go, right of left. There was a path in the middle. Only it wasn't really a path. It was more like one person had gone through the grassy plain and left a trail. But just beyond the feild was a dark forest. The trees looked like they were robbed of their leave by a horridly forceful wind that consently blew and, as if not punished enough, it lokked as if each and every tree were struck by lightening, charred the blackest of blacks and splintered into piece so sharp that just looking at them felt like they were cutting into you. For obvious reasons, they excluded that choice. So that left them with two other choices. The path on the right, the one that Veemon chose, was cobblestone. It looked as if it went on forever and the stones were loose. The grass around it had seen better days. Most of it was yellow and resembling hay. The path to the left, the one Davis chose, was a dirt path that looked worn. It was true that it looked like more people -or digimon- went this way, but there were also blood stains -tiny the the piont that you couldn't tell that some were there- dotting the path. They had been aruging since they left the cave. But this arugment was different; they both seemed a bit on the edge. Veenmon was quivering a tiny bit while Davis paced. The tension made the hairs on Davis's neck stand straight. The slience was defening. There was something that was wrong about their situtation. Soon enough though they wouldn't have to make up their minds. Like a bolt out of the blue, Davis's D3 light up like a christmas tree. There was a loud beeping sound. Davis looked at his digivice and saw a compass.

"Were saved! It looks like this is going to is going to tell us which way to go!"Davis shouted. But to both their dismise, the arrow pointed towards the path that went straight. Then a dot was blikning on Davis's D3, like a sonar radar."Hey it lookes like there is something out that way. We got to go that way it might be another person. Let's go." Davis said and ran off not giving Veemon time to aruge about it. Veemon, not liking the idea one bit, ran to catch up with Davis.

Little know to Davis and Veemon, a digimon and its human partner, a boy with spiky purple hair, was watching thier every move.

"They're on the move master, what should we?" asked the digimon, a little green worm like digimon.

"Let's just follow them for now Wormmon." said the boy, who wore a deep purplish-blue suit with a purple cape and gold trimings. The boy was Ken Ichijouji.

* * *

**Please review to let me know that I still have fans out there. And if you want me to put something in there just pm me OK. THANX**


	8. Burning Light

**Hello and Good Morning People. I'm back with this brand new chapter that i spent all night finishing. I'm sorry that i haven't updated in so long but a lot of shit happed in my life just recently. I'm getting through it but i haven't wanted to write for a long time. But now i think i got my fight back and i'm raring to go. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_"__**Koji Minamoto. All your questions will be answered if you go to the Shinning Cave."**_That was the message Koji received on his D-Tector just minutes after getting off the Trailmon. _The Forest Terminal...ok._ And with that he slyly strolled off into the forest leaving Takuya all alone.

Takuya noticed Koji walk away without even regarding him, but he didn't care because he got a message from his D-Tector. _**"Head to the Spiritual Flame to receive what you have come for."**_ Without hesitation, Takuya headed for what looked like the town square. All the buildings he passed looked like they were a mixture of metal-colored sand and soot. When he accidentally bumped into one, he noticed that there was no soot; the buildings were charred. He started to freak and ran the rest of the way to the square. But he came to an abrupt halt when he saw what was in the square. He saw a couple creatures tied up, dangling from a tree upside down. There were two of them, one that looked like a miniature bear with white fur. The other one looked like a yellow bunny that was stretched out by its ears and feet. But that wasn't what worried him. Under them a fire was blazing. He had to save them. So without thinking, like always, he dashed to put out the fire.

Unfortunately he was too shocked to see the giant black dog that was guarding the duo. One howl fixed that. In addition to the noise, a column of flames shot from the strange dog. It leaped at Takuya, but he rolled away too quick to be harmed. "I am Cerberumon. With my **Emerald Blaze **I will reduce you to cinders pitiful human." With that Cerberumon attacked.

* * *

_This is a walk in the park...well in this case in the forest._ Koji thought dryly. He had been bored since he left the town. He saw trees and these weird creatures. So he decided to ask one what it was. It answered with a simple, "I'm Tsunomon. I'm a digimon and you're in the digital world."

"Well Tsunomon, can you help me find the Shinning Cave." Koji asked wanting to know more about these mysterious creatures called digimon.

"Sure thing but it's dangerous so we will have to be quiet." Warned Tsunomon as they started walking to Koji's left. The walls of trees around them started to thicken. They continued in this direction for about ten minutes and then turned right for five minutes, left for eight, then left again before turning right again and continuing in this direction for another half hour. Koji noticed that they had gone around a section of the woods and asked Tsunomon why they didn't go in a straight path towards their destination. Tsunomon told him that if they had they would have to come in contact with some nasty Goblimon and Ogremon. Koji nodded accepting that running into some digimon would be really bad at this point. Throughout the walk Koji would ask a question to try to understand the digimon more. He asked him how many digimon were there in the digital world but Tsunomon didn't know. On the reverse side Tsunomon would ask Koji questions about the human world. He asked about Koji's family but he dismissed it saying he didn't want to talk about it.

They reached their destination after a long silence. Upon entering the cave, Koji had to shield his eyes. The setting sun was illuminating the cave to the point of blindingly painful he turned his back to the cave. "I guess I know why they call it the Shinning Cave," he said caustically. "I guess that we will have to wait until after the sun set Tsunomon," he said with a disappointing tone.

* * *

A column of flame shot right next to Takuya. He was sweating profusely; the heat of battle and the heat of the flames were making his body temperature soar. At the current time he hid behind a charred hut. He had to make it to the two animals that were tied up. He just had to bypass this Cerberumon thing. So he came up with a plan that used the buildings as a cover. He saw a bundle of huts that were close together. So he made a death's run to the group while attracting Cerberumon's attention. The digimon used his **Emerald Blaze** attack and shot a green firestorm at Takuya that singed his fire red jacket. _I hate irony,_ thought Takuya mutely. Nonetheless his plan was working and Cerberumon was following him to the buildings.

Once there he needed to distract Cerberumon. And he knew just how to do it. He removed his jacket shoes and hat and put them on a dead tree that was skinnier then he was. Then he threw a rock over to the other side of the group of huts hitting one just as he planned. Cerberumon took the bait and turned towards the noise. Takuya figured that he would enter the group there and make his was to where he was now and see his jacket and burn the tree down. By then he would have made it to the animals and ran away. His plan worked and Cerberumon walked over to the other end of the group and Takuya took off. He ran towards the tree and made it about half way without be being detected but then he stepped on a twig and it snapped in two with an audible _snap_.

He didn't stop in fear if he looked back his worst fear would come true and Cerberumon would spot him. So he dug in deep and ran as fast as his legs would take him. He reached the tree and noticed the flames were much higher then he thought at first. He dared to turn around and he turned as white as a sheet. About a hundred yards away he was Cerberumon was walking towards him. An evil smirk was painted on the digimon's face. Takuya had only and option but he hesitated. He had to go into the fire but he knew it was going to burn him. His mind was made up for him as he heard the noise of Cerberumon running at him. He dove into the fire.

* * *

Koji and Tsunomon had built a small fire to relax by as they waited for the sun to completely set. They set their miniature camp about thirty yards to the left of the cave's entrance next to a downed tree. They were just talking to each other like they had known each other for the longest time.

"Something still bothers me. Why were you out here all alone Tsunomon? Don't you have a family?" Koji asked disconnectedly. A dull look covered his face, as he asked not really caring what his answer was but he felt like he had to ask the digimon. But Tsunomon's answer surprised Koji.

"I'm was here for you Koji. I hatched form a digi-egg today and evolved to meet you and help you Koji. Ophainmon told how to get to the Shining Cave and to watch out for the Ogremon and if a human asked to find the Shining Cave to bring them to it. Did that answer your question?"

Koji was stunned silent. He answer with a simple nod as the sun dipped under the horizon. "We better get going Tsunomon." Koji said when he recovered grabbing a thick stick about two feet long and dipped one end in the fire. Once he pulled it out the end was ablaze with a small fire. He motioned for Tsunomon to follow him as he started the trek into the shinning cave. The small fire shinned throughout the entrance and about five feet in front of them. Taking a deep breath, Koji and Tsunomon stepped into the Shinning Cave. The cave had many twist and turns. The trek was long, longer then Koji expected. Tsunomon didn't mind the distance but the farther they went in the more he concentrated on the walls of the cave.

"You ok Tsunomon? You look like you have something on your mind," Koji asked snapping Tsunomon out of his reverie. Tsunomon nodded yes and they continued to walk. They cane to a fork in the cave and Koji stopped. Tsunomon on the other hand adjusted and took the right path. Koji shrugged and followed him. About ten minutes later they came to a door.

"What's behind that?"

"Your answers Koji. I must stay here but you must go through this door." Tsunomon pointed his horn towards the door and a beam of light shot to the lock. Then they both heard a soft click echoing through the cave. Koji hesitantly stepped towards the door and turned the knob and swung the door open. A blinding light blasted outside through the door. The light enveloped Koji as he stepped through.

The first thing Takuya noticed was that he wasn't on fire but there were flames all around him. The next thing was

* * *

that the tree was no longer there but there was a human in red armor.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time Takuya. I am Agunimon, the Sprit of Fire."

"Ok but what are you? I just got of the train and a giant dog thing attacked me. Now this happened and I am so confused."

"We are digimon digital monsters and inhabitants of this world, the digital world. I am here to help you now point your D-Tector and prepare yourself." Takuya did as he was told and he felt a strange power course through him. A fractal code materialized around his left hand and he instantly knew what to do. HE brought the end of his D-Tector to the fractal code. **Execute Spirit evolution…Agunimon. **Agunimon stepped out of the circle of flame to materialize back on the battlefield. Cerberumon was ten feet in front of him and was surprised to see him. The sun had gone down and the only light came from the multiple fires that were scattered around the battlefield. Agunimon threw the first pounce in the fight. He used his **Pyro Punch **and his **Pyro Darts** to attack from where he was. As Cerberumon got closer Agunimon's attacks did more damage to Cerberumon. Once close enough Agunimon ended the fight using his **Pyro Tornado** and delivered a round house kick knocking Cerberumon out. A fractal code digitized around Cerberumon and Agunimon scanned it transforming Cerberumon into a digi-egg. After that the fire around the tree was extinguish. Agunimon burned the ropes freeing the two digimon that were trapped. After that Agunimon reverted back into Takuya, who collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

The light died down and Koji was looking at a new digimon. He had white armor and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Hello my name is Lobomon. I am the Spirit of Light. I am your spirit. Now do you have any questions?"

"Yes like why am I here for starters?"

"You and nine other children were chosen by the digimon to help us save our world. Any others?"

"Umm that's kind of a big deal care to explain a little more?"

"I wish I could but are time is short and you must go and find the one who holds the Spirit of Fire. You must take your journeys together. Good luck Koji and I will be here for you. Now point your D-Tector at me and absorbed me." Koji reluctantly did what he was told and a beam of light shot out and obtained the spirit. He walked out of the room to meet back up with Tsunomon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. If you did could you give me a little feedback please. You only have to say one or two words if you want.**


End file.
